


roll with it

by Thorinsmut



Category: Leverage
Genre: Anal Sex, Complete, Finger Sucking, Gender Exploration, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Multi, One-Shot, Oral Sex, Trans Character, genderfluid!Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorinsmut/pseuds/Thorinsmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker's gender is not a fixed thing.</p><p>Parker's boys are good with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	roll with it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Poetry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetry/gifts).



> I don't usually share my b-day party fics here on AO3, but this one was too delicious not to share. This one was written for Poetry, who asked for Parker being a boy in bed. Thus - genderfluid Parker was born.  
> Please enjoy!  
> <3  
> TS

.

“I’m a boy today.”

.

The first time Parker said it, Hardison had laughed. He’d seen that it was a mistake immediately in Parker’s defensively crossed arms and angry shuttered face, and sobered. They’d been heading to bed for something much more pleasurable than sleep when Parker blurted it out. Hardison should have known that Parker wouldn’t joke about something like that.

“You’re trans?” he asked. “You’re a trans guy? Which is fine, I mean, I’m cool with that I’m extremely bi so that’s fine by me.”

Parker shrugged one shoulder and then the other, looking away from him, uncomfortable. “I’m not a boy all the time. I’m not a _girl_ all the time. Most of the time I’m not anything, either one.”

“You’re genderfluid,” Hardison realized. He had internet friends who were, it wasn’t completely new territory even if he’d never dated anyone who was.

Parker shrugged again. “I’m a boy today.”

“Ok.” Hardison could could roll with this. “You are still hands-down the hottest boyfriend, girlfriend, or person I have ever dated,” he corrected the line that had prompted Parker’s assertion. Parker grinned at him, and pounced into his arms to be carried to bed.

Hardison could _definitely_ roll with this.

.

Most of the time Parker didn’t care what set of pronouns anyone used. Hardison switched it up sometimes when they were alone, which Parker liked. Hardison was willing to go to bat for Parker with the team, but Parker really didn’t care what pronouns most people used and told him not to. Only sometimes was Parker definitively a boy or a girl. Hardison set Parker up with some readings, so they could explore together what gender meant for Parker and how he could be as supporting as possible. Parker really hadn’t had words or concepts to describe themself before, and having them seemed to help. Knowing there were others out there helped.

The strapon had been a fun experiment, but Parker never really identified with it much. Parker was much happier using their hands, something they could _feel_ with, to play with Hardison. Sucking on Parker’s fingers like he was giving them a blowjob, watching Parker’s pupils expand and his face go red as he panted, was way hotter than sucking on silicone any day.

.

“I’m a boy today”

.

It hadn’t come up the first few times Hardison and Parker brought Eliot to bed. Hardison had meant to warn Eliot, to make sure he would be cool with it, but in the heat of the moment he hadn’t thought to do it. Hardison braced himself for an argument, for explanations, when Parker said it out of the blue in typical Parker style.

Eliot blinked twice, then nodded. “What can I do for you today, _handsome_?” he corrected himself.

Parker, who’d braced himself just as Hardison had, grinned. He sat on the edge of the bed, legs spread and spreading his outer labia with two fingers in a Y.

“Suck my dick,” he said.

Eliot immediately dropped to his knees in front of Parker, sucking the firm little bud of Parker’s dick with short little bobs of his head, letting it slip through his pursed lips and sucking it back in – A completely different technique than the swirling licks he’d used when Parker wasn’t a guy.

“Oh!” Parker gasped. “Oh, oh, oh!” His entire body shook, his hands clenched in Eliot’s hair, and he all but screamed as he came.

Eliot came up when Parker was done, face slick and flushed and his dick hard against his belly. Parker dragged Eliot onto the bed to fuck his mouth with his fingers while Hardison rode Eliot’s dick.

The worshipful abandon on Eliot’s face, how sweet he sucked Parker’s fingers, never looking away from his face – the two of them so beautiful together – drove Hardison over the edge almost as much as the dick inside him.

They collapsed together in a sweaty heap on the bed when they were all done, just enjoying the afterglow together.

“I’m glad you’re cool with Parker’s gender stuff,” Hardison said. “I was worried.”

Eliot just snorted a laugh. “Ain’t the first time I’ve had a trans partner.”

“Genderfluid,” Parker corrected. “Most of the time I’m not a boy or a girl at all.”

“You’re the boss of you,” Eliot agreed easily – relaxed in the wake of orgasm.

“We’re keeping him,” Parker decided, petting the side of Eliot’s face. “Can we keep you, Eliot?”

“Couldn’t get rid of me if you tried.”

.


End file.
